Truques Marotos para Marotos de Truz
by Tete e Hannah
Summary: Alguns anos após a queda do Dark Lord, o mundo bruxo voltou à tranqüilidade. Agora, as crianças divertiamse em pegar escondidas as varinhas dos pais, enquanto esses dividiam suas preocupações entre as travessuras dos filhos e... [continua na fic].


**Disclaimer:** tudo e qualquer coisa referente a Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Afinal, se fosse nosso, estaríamos já aposentadas, numa ilha deserta com os amigos curtindo a vida... mas como não é esse o caso ;D estamos aqui escrevendo fics!

**Sobre a história: **Alguns anos após a queda do Dark Lord, o mundo bruxo voltou à tranqüilidade. Agora, as crianças divertiam-se em pegar escondidas as varinhas dos pais, enquanto esses dividiam suas preocupações entre as travessuras dos filhos e as exigências dos chefes. Já os adolescentes usufruíam os anos em suas respectivas escolas, ora preocupados com os testes, ora com a próxima detenção que iram sofrer. Seja em Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e principalmente em Hogwarts, onde Filch, o zelador, zanzava mais do que nunca pelos corredores da escola com sua gata, madame Norra, à sua cola. E com os tempos pacíficos outra vez, os alunos agora se arriscavam muito mais a passear pela escola à noite, se aventurar pela floresta proibida e criar os mais divertidos feitiços para fazer desordem. Dentre esses jovens malfeitores, havia um grupo que se destacava, e é aqui que a nossa história começa.

**.:: Capítulo 01 ::.**

O novo professor

- Vamos, ela é sempre uma das primeiras a comprar, sabe como é, pode acabar... – falou rindo um garoto de estatura mediana. Seus cabelos eram curtos e desarrumados e tinha os olhos castanhos.

- É eu sei Lucca. Deixa que eu faça isso – disse a garota ao seu lado. Era bem mais clara que o garoto, não que este não fosse, mas parecia bem mais bronzeado. Seus cabelos, que batiam nos ombros, eram lisos e negros, assim como seus olhos.

- Vocês vão esbarrar... Esbarrar, Giullia, _esbarrar_! – falou ele com visível repulsa. O que a faz estar a fim de correr esse risco?

- Sapinhos e balas de goma de graça?

- Realmente – o garoto concordou - Vamos, antes que percamos a oportunidade.

Os dois saíram de uma cabine, na qual o único ocupante dormia profundamente, segurando numa das mãos o que parecia restos de um bolinho de caldeirão, embrulhados com um papel roxo berrante.

- O que mais mesmo, querida? – ouviram a voz a mulher do carrinho de comida.

- Hmm... – uma garota morena, de aparência indiana, quase tão larga quanto Hagrid (ou seria mais?) levou o dedo aos lábios pensando – Mais quinze sapinhos de chocolate, ah... vinte caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, dez tortinhas de abóbora e, e... cinco bolos de caldeirão, três varinhas de alcaçuz e vinte balas de goma. Eh... acho que só isso...

Os dois se entreolharam sorrindo. Chegaram bem a tempo. A bruxa, depois de impacientemente ter contado todos os nuques – fato que eles não deixaram de observar - entregou-lhe tudo. E quando finalmente pode ir, a garota soltou uma exclamação bem atrás dela.

- Quase ia me esquecendo da sobremesa – disse ela desengonçada, cheia de comida nos braços roliços - quero quatro ratinhos de sorvete!

A bruxa suspirou cansada, e abaixou para pegar o doce. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano permaneceram parados, tento imaginar para quantas pessoas era toda aquela comida, quando de repente ouviram um estrondo.

- Meu almoço! – gritou ela estabanada.

- Eu realmente... _sinto_ _muito_ – Giullia falou num tom que poderia demonstrar tudo, menos arrependimento. Ela esbarrara na garota assim que a mulher do carrinho se afastou.

- Ah! Então era _isso_ que estava obstruindo a passagem – Lucca murmurou apontando para a garota indiana – não sabia que tinha decoração nova no trem.

- Você é muito engraçadinho, Tonelli. E eu quero meu almoço – disse virando-se para Giullia – estou com muita fome.

- Que novidade – Lucca zombou.

- E o que eu tenho a ver? Você que esbarrou em mim – defendeu-se a garota.

- Então por que pediu desculpas? – insistiu.

- Não se ensina educação na Índia? – Giullia perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sou inglesa! – berrou a garota, já impaciente.

- Não tem a educação de uma – disse sorrindo mais ainda.

- E eu estava vendo, você pagou _tudo_ aquilo com nuques? Pobre bruxa... teve que contar... quanto mesmo Giullia?

-Para dar 26 sicles... uma média de 750 a 800 nuques – calculou a garota, arqueando a sobrancelha – Nossa Shepa, onde conseguiu _tudo_ isso?

- Provavelmente roubou... – falou o garoto num tom de desdém – e achei que ela se chamasse Shita...

- Vocês sabem muito bem que meu nome é Shilpa Deva – exclamou irritada, até olhar para baixo e ver toda sua comida espalhada no chão imundo do trem - Olha o que vocês fizeram com o meu almoço!

- Só notou agora? – interrompeu o garoto enquanto pisava em alguns doces.

- E agora, o que é que eu vou comer? – finalizou, com seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados ao ver o garoto pisando nos sapinhos de chocolate.

- Ah... pense pelo lado bom, você não come... perde peso... e olha só! Quem sabe um dia divida o banco do trem com alguém!

- Que nada Giullia, quer apostar _quanto_ que chegaremos mais rápido em Hogwarts? – perguntou o garoto, tirando rapidamente o pé quando viu a garota tentando impedi-lo de destruir mais ainda seu almoço.

- Perder dinheiro é coisa de gente burra Lucca, e além do mais, já consigo até ver o castelo daqui – disse irônica e os dois se afastaram rindo enquanto Shilpa berrava (Vocês me aguardem!) e recolhia o seu almoço - ou o restante dele.

- O que conseguiu? – perguntou Lucca.

- Seis sapinhos e as três varinhas de alcaçuz – disse a garota tirando do bolso - E você?

- Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Idéia genial ampliar os bolsos internos, não? Vem sendo útil desde o segundo ano.

- É, nada como começar o ano assim – disse Giullia.

- Isso não é nada para o que aquela idiota merece.

- É verdade.

- Será que a Cathie já chegou na cabine? – perguntou o garoto.

- Acho que sim Lucca, ela deve estar faminta depois de toda aquela falação chata de monitores... Hey, que barulho é esse?

- Deve ser a Shilpa voltando para a cabine – disse o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que nada, ela deve ter sentado e comido ali mesmo, sabe como ela é – disse rolando os olhos - Vamos lá, talvez seja o babaca do Withers.

- Ou a Austin.

E os dois seguiram até uma cabine mais à frente, entreaberta.

- Olha, tem algumas garotas ali... – Giullia apontou – Vou lá dar uma olhada no que elas estão fazendo - Que agitação é essa, meninas? – Giullia perguntou adentrando na cabine.

- O quê? Você ainda NÃO sabe quem está na cabine ao lado? – falou uma delas afobada, mexendo seu parar em seu cabelo loiro.

- Garota, em que mundo você vive? – perguntou a que estava ao seu lado, com as mãos na cintura.

- É claro que eu sei, mas quero saber o que fazem aqui... O que estão aprontando, para ser mais precisa – Giullia falou sorrindo.

Elas deram risadinhas frenéticas, e começaram a falar num tom de segredo.

- Nós ainda não o vimos, é claro, mas pelo que correm os boatos, o nosso novo professor é o David Hugues... – disse uma terceira, com os olhos claros brilhando.

- Ele se formou quando estávamos no terceiro ano, era o monitor chefe – informou a outra garota loira.

- Ah... entendo. E vocês querem ir falar com ele, presumo? – Giullia disse estreitando os olhos - Tenho algo para vocês que vai fazer o professor ficar _babando_... Venham comigo.

Eles se dirigiram até uma cabine mais à frente, situada no meio do trem. Lucca ficou encarregado de entretê-las enquanto Giullia procurava o que quer que fosse em seu malão. Uma garota baixa, de pele branca e olhos esverdeados a olhava curiosa e intrigada.

- Começou cedo esse ano, Giullia?

- Agora não Cathie... – falou enquanto tirava uma caixa de madeira de uma malão. A outra garota estremeceu levemente.

- Ah não...

- Não precisa dizer nada, _monitora_ – disse tirando um embrulho do bolso. Deu uma olhada nas garotas, que não paravam de rir, e tirou uma poção da caixa de madeira.

- O que vai ser dessa vez?

- Surpresa! – disse injetando a poção no chocolate.

- Vê se não demora, tenho algo pra lhe contar – falou enquanto prendia seu longo cabelo vermelho.

- Já terminei, não se preocupe. – disse, guardando a poção na caixa.

Ela saiu, falou algo para as garotas e saiu junto com elas. Lucca voltou para a cabine.

- Para onde ela foi? – perguntou a garota.

- Disse apenas para eu esperar aqui – falou enquanto se sentava folgadamente no banco em frente a garota.

- Cheia de segredinhos ela, não?

- Realmente, ela não me falou nada ainda. Foi uma droga a ultima semana, tive que ir com meus pais visitar minha tia, pois o marido dela morreu – disse ele sem parecer sentir muita pena – Ah ele era um chato, nem ligue, nunca me dava presente – Cathie revirou os olhos - E bem, não deu para preparar nada com a Giullia para o início do ano.

- Então já tem coisa para o _resto_ do ano?

- Bolamos primeiro as mais complicadas, entende?

- Ah, é claro... – disse sem tentar soar convincente.

Alguns minutos depois Giullia voltou.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Cathie.

- Estava conversando com elas...

- Você? Conversando? _Com elas_? – perguntou surpresa.

- Está tentando soletrar? – indagou Lucca sorrindo enquanto via Giullia discretamente guardar a varinha – Pede para a Giullia lhe ensinar, ela tem uma ótima _memória_, não é?

- _Exatamente_ – concordou Giullia.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Cathie impaciente.

- O que tem a ver – Lucca explicou pausadamente – é que: como é que você vai soletrar uma palavra se você não lembra o final dela? E se você não lembra o final dela, então você não vai dizer a palavra toda. E você não dizendo a palavra toda, não irá transmitir sua mensagem. Assim sendo, a pessoa não irá entender, por isso a importância de ter uma boa memória. Entendeu? – perguntou olhando-a divertido – qualquer coisa eu posso desenhar, tem papel aí?

- Idiota.

- Você realmente sabe xingar uma pessoa, Cathie – debochou Giullia.

- Não é uma briga – reclamou a garota.

- Achei que fosse uma ofensa... – disse Giullia – já pensou em "hipógrifo sem asa"?

- Como se eu...

- Hey Giullia – interrompeu Lucca - você realmente sabia o que aquelas garotas estavam fazendo ali?

- O que você acha? – perguntou a garota. Lucca sorriu.

- Então, qual é a diversão dessa vez? Não me desaponte com uma simples poção do amor.

- Fala isso como se não fosse proibido... – reprimiu Cathie.

- Até parece que você não me conhece – Giullia falou ignorando o comentário da amiga – e mesmice é coisa de grifidroga.

- Mais um novo apelido para minha nobre casa? – perguntou Cathie.

- Grifiescória já estava cansando – Giullia falou como se comentasse sobre a vassoura velha.

- De qualquer forma, não vai dizer o que fez? – a garota sorriu enquanto procurava algo, novamente, em seu malão.

- Nem adianta Lucca, ela não vai dizer – disse Cathie ajeitando seu distintivo de monitora.

- Hey, Cathie, me deixa ver seu distintivo? – pediu Lucca.

- Nem vem, vocês vão alterá-lo que eu sei – disse tentado protegê-lo – Lembro muito bem o que vocês fizeram ano passado com a Rachel –Lucca sorriu com a lembrança.

- Ela me evita até hoje.

- É... Era impagável ela tentando não ser mordida pelo distintivo – Giullia também sorriu – Foi a melhor semana da minha vida. Acho que nunca ri tanto.

- Não, o melhor era ela se ajoelhando e implorando para retirarmos o feitiço.

- Vocês são horríveis! E nem pensem em roubar o meu distintivo, ok? Se não eu não os ajudarei o ano inteiro.

- Como se dependêssemos de você - falou Lucca com um ar de deboche.

- E eu pensando que algumas vezes poderia amenizar as detenções de vocês...

- Quem disse alguma coisa? Você disse algo, Lucca? – disse Giullia.

- Eu? Apenas murmurei o quanto a Cathie é importante! – Lucca falou totalmente falso.

- Vou fingir que acredito.

Eles riram e finalmente foram almoçar.

- O que era mesmo que você queria nos falar? – perguntou Giullia amassando alguma coisa.

- Que é isso? – Cathie perguntou tentando ver entre os dedos da amiga.

- Não agüento mais tirar a figurinha do babaca do Potter – suspirou exasperada – quem escolhe os bruxos dos sapos de chocolate?

- É porque eu sei... – Cathie a olhou com desprezo. – Às vezes você faz cada pergunta... – Giullia bufou.

- Até o babaca do Malfoy viria a calhar. Pelo menos ele é bonito. De qualquer forma, que tal dizer logo o que quer que seja?

- Às vezes me espanta tanta gentileza. Mas então, o novo professor de transfiguração... – seus olhos brilharam – lindo!

- Me pergunto por que ainda ando com você... – Lucca falou entediado.

- Talvez porque agora ela é monitora? – falou Giullia rindo – é bom ter alguém do nosso lado.

- Ah é, bem lembrado.

- Interesseiros...

- E já não era sem tempo Cathie, só têm velhos dando aula nessa escola – Giullia falou sem prestar muita atenção, entretida com algumas embalagens brilhosas.

- Chaaaaaata! De todo modo, para quem vai ser isso?

- Daqui a pouco a Dana aparece aqui, temos que dar as boas vindas a ela, não é?

- Vejo que veio preparada, heim Giullia? E nem me falou nada, se garantindo sozinha? – falou Lucca.

- Esse ano tem NOM's, tenho que me divertir antes que tenha muita matéria para estudar.

- Que nada, vai ser moleza – Lucca falou mexendo a mão, num tom de descaso.

- Duvido que você saiba destingir os tipos de plantas _tão interessantes _das aulas de herbologia. Sinceramente... nunca vi matéria tão chata.

- Astronomia, talvez? – sugeriu Cathie.

- Que nada, é uma das melhores.

- Lucca tem razão, é uma pena que Marte nesses últimos anos não esteja brilhando, parece que infelizmente os tempos de guerra se foram.

- O que eu não daria para ter nascido um pouco antes.

- Vocês são loucos... isso sim – falou Cathie.

- DCAT, transfiguração, feitiços e poções serão moleza – disse Lucca despreocupado.

- Bah... essas daí são o nosso dia a dia. O problema vai ser com herbologia. Nunca gostei muito de estudar plantas. E trato de criaturas mágicas tem seus assuntos chatos.

- É verdade, parece que _esse ano_ eu vou ter que me dedicar um pouco às inutilidades ensinadas – falou Lucca.

- E eu espero ir bem em DCAT, não estou tão confiante assim.

- Se você fizesse que nem eu e o Lucca, DCAT seria fichinha...

- O que? Testar as maneiras de se defender na Shilpa?

- _Também _– falaram os dois na mesma hora.

- Isso é errado... apesar que ela merece. Existe alguém mais chata e falsa do q...

- Shhhh! – fez Giullia tapando a boca da amiga. Olhou para Lucca, que fez "ok" e a soltou. Uma voz feminina bastante alta podia ser ouvida se aproximar, e Lucca e Giullia esperavam silenciosamente. Até que a porta da cabine abriu.

- Oi, eu soub...

- Cabine errada! – falaram os dois em uníssono, fechando rapidamente a porta. Cathie, vendo toda a cena, começou a rir alto. A porta novamente se abriu.

- Não teve a mínima graça o que...

- Que estrondo foi aquele lá fora? Trovões? – falou Lucca fingido dúvida.

- Esqueceu que a Dana cumprimenta Merlim e os trouxas quando volta às aulas? – falou Giullia balançando a cabeça.

- Ahahaha, você dois são tão engraçados – disse a garota estreitando os seus olhos azuis - Quer parar de rir, Cathie?

- Ou o que? – perguntou a garota.

- Ou nada! – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Os quatro passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Lucca e Giullia se encaravam, fazendo sinais estranhos. Cathie, ignorando-os, começou a polir seu distintivo, mas Dana os olhava com visível interesse.

- Que chato, querem parar de falar em código. Para que isso?

- Para você não entender? – falou Giullia.

- Odeio pergunta óbvia – Lucca reclamou.

- Queria saber o que você não odeia... – disse a garota emburrada.

- Ai meu Sevuxo, eles fazem isso só para as pessoas ficarem curiosas, ignore-os – Cathie disse num tom casual.

- É, é... Mas então, eu soube do novo professor. Já não agüentava mais o velho de transfiguração – disse Dana tentando iniciar uma conversa - Fico feliz que tenha resolvido se aposentar.

- Pois é, acho que já sei qual é minha segunda aula preferida esse ano – disse Cathie.

- A primeira, você quer dizer... – perguntou Dana.

- Não, não. Segunda mesmo.

- Mas o... – insistiu Dana.

- Numa galáxia muito distante – interrompeu Lucca - se esperteza fosse qualidade, sacaria que nunca, nem que Merlin ordenasse, a Cathie iria preferir algum outro professor além do narigudo.

- Ai, aquele cabelinho que se espremer cai óleo... – dramatizou Giullia, fingindo espremer algo com as mãos.

- Querem calar a boca? – ordenou Cathie emburrada – não falem assim dele.

- Eles falam isso mesmo com o Snape os protegendo toda aula – disse Dana, com certa inveja.

- Não podemos fazer nada se ele nos adora.

- Nada a ver Giullia, é só porque vocês são sonserinos – replicou Dana.

- Ah... o que eu não daria para ser da sonserina nessas horas – suspirou Cathie.

- O chapéu seletor não é doido de manchar a honra da nossa casa – Lucca falou estufando o peito – só deveria admitir alunos brilhantes como fora o Tom Riddle. Ele sim.

- Eu realmente queria saber onde foi parar esse cara que vocês tanto idolatram... – indagou Cathie.

- Quem se importa? Ele foi o melhor de sua época. – Giullia respondeu incisiva.

- Ai, que assunto chato... – reclamou Dana. – Estou preocupada mesmo com os N.O.M´s, preciso de nota alta em tudo para ser Ministra da Magia.

Com esta afirmação Cathie pôs as mãos na boca tentando segurar o riso, já Giullia a Lucca não tentavam ser discretos, a garota esmurrava a janela do trem e suas gargalhadas enchiam o compartimento e o garoto tinha se jogado no banco acariciando a barriga que doía.

- Não entendi o motivo dos risos – Dana parecia prestes a explodir – Contei alguma piada?

- Nenhuma... – Cathie respondeu sem rir, porém tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Só que não esperávamos uma revelação tão... tão...

- Estúpida? – Lucca exclamou ainda rindo.

- Impossível? – Giullia tinha as mãos apoiadas na janela tentando se segurar.

- Surpreendente! – Cathie completou olhando com censura para os amigos.

- Não sei o motivo de tanta surpresa, posso ser o que eu quiser, não é?

- Claro que pode – Cathie incentivou. – Mas claro que você terá que se dedicar bastante para que aconteça, nada é fácil.

- É você terá apenas que aprender a fazer uma poção que não fique colada em seu caldeirão. – Lucca comentou.

- Ou transfigurar um palito de fósforo numa agulha sem que ela continue inflamável – Giullia continuou.

- A diversão de vocês é me perturbar, não é? – reclamou mais uma vez Dana.

- Claro que não! – Giullia reclamou.

- Perturbamos outras pessoas também – Lucca emendou.

- Não se dê tanta importância – finalizou Giullia.

- La la la la la... – cantarolou Dana - _Mudando de assunto_, resolveu em fim cortar o cabelo Giullia?

- Na verdade, foi o cabeleireiro que os cortou... – todos riram, exceto Dana que contou até cinco, e se acalmando voltou a falar.

- Certo... mas tem alguma razão para isso?

- Estava cansado deles longos, já estavam na cintura.

- Mas assim ficou bom, repicado. E o tamanho ficou ideal – disse Dana, com um ar especialista – quero deixar os meus crescerem.

- É, eu também – concordou Cathie.

- No início eu queria deixá-los maior, mas resolvi deixá-los nos ombros. Além do mais, todo mundo aqui tem cabelo longo, odeio gente invejosa...

- Fala isso como se deixássemos o cabelo comprido para lhe imitar – disse Cathie franzindo a testa – que metida.

- Não venha fingir que não é – falou Giullia sorrindo – é claro que é!

- Não é! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- É!

- Não é!

- É, é sim – Lucca falou impaciente - E eu não mudei o meu cabelo, continua curto e bagunçado. Agora, já que _todo mundo_ falou sobre o que fez no cabelo, que tal... – Lucca olhou para Giullia, com um olhar de "continua aí".

- Eu distribuir para vocês os doces que minha mãe comprou? Sabem como é, ela sempre compra as coisas mais exóticas quando visitamos povoados distantes. Fomos na Ásia nessas férias – disse Giullia. Cathie e Dana se olharam sorriram, e Giullia piscou para Lucca.

A garota tirou do bolso as embalagens brilhosas que estava mexendo minutos atrás, e entregou uma para cada. Lucca ficou com uma verde, Cathie com uma vermelha e Dana com uma dourada.

O silêncio reinou, e todos comiam tranqüilamente. Alguns minutos depois voltaram a conversar. Giullia e Lucca soltavam piadas e Cathie ria de algumas coisas e reclamava de outras. Dana começou a contar detalhadamente suas férias, que logo no início soube que iria para a Bélgica (o lugar mais incrível para fazer compras!), até quando havia ido numa feira bruxa e comprado as mais diferentes essências, quando parou ao ver Giullia e Lucca fingirem dormir profundamente. Irritada, ameaçou usar a varinha, que logo guardou quando Giullia anunciou que tinha comprado presentes da Ásia para eles.

Ela comprou para Dana um leque japonês que abanava sozinho. Era detalhado com uma japonesa tomando sol e com um leque a abanando – que por acaso era igual ao modelo maior – e é claro, como nas fotos bruxas, a imagem se mexia. Para Cathie, um livro de receitas culinárias asiáticas, com imagens animadas mostrando passo a passo, e que se você o deixasse perto na hora em que estivesse cozinhando, ele falava _gentilmente_ que você estava fazendo da maneira errada. Mas Lucca não abriu o seu. A experiência lhe dizia para nunca abrir os presentes que Giullia lhe dava na frente dos outros, pois quase sempre eles seriam futuro instrumento de diversão.

- Ora Giullia, quanta gentileza a sua. Fala logo, o que você quer de nós? – perguntou Cathie.

- Eu sempre fico desconfiada quando você vem com presentes... – disse Dana.

- Nunca subornei ninguém quando precisei de algo... – Giullia respondeu. Lucca pigarreou – mas então Cathie, espero que você possa me agradecer fazendo algumas dessas receitas aí, enquanto estiver curtindo esse trabalho de elfo...

- Hobby – falou a amiga arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O que você tem contra cozinhar? – perguntou Dana? – é só por que você não sabe...

- Que tal você me agradecer pelo presente? Era tudo que você queria, que eu sei. Nem pense que não li sua cartinha para o merlim Noel... "Fui uma boa garota, não joguei mais do que uma bomba de bosta por semana na Shilpa, não mereço então um leque que abana só?" – falou Giullia imitando a voz da amiga.

- Ei, para de inventar que eu escrevi isso. É claro que não escrevi!

- Alguém duvida? – perguntou Giullia.

- Longe de mim. – falou Lucca rindo.

- Idiotas... mas obrigada de qualquer forma Giullia, sabe como amo coisas orientais.

- É claro, mesmo você sendo discreta quanto a isso, eu já sabia – disse Giullia olhando para a camiseta que a amiga usava. Tinha estampada um símbolo japonês.

Lucca e Cathie começaram a rir e Dana ficou perguntando-os o tempo inteiro o motivo da graça. Algum tempo depois entrou uma garota baixa, de olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos lisos.

- Suuuuuusyyyy!!! – disse Dana correndo para abraçá-la.

- Oi Ken – falou Giullia olhando para Lucca.

- Oi Barbie – disse ele retribuindo o cumprimento e logo os dois começaram a rir, esmurrando o banco.

- Não mandei falarem comigo, elfos. Calem-se! – Susy falou sorrindo, ignorando a provocação dos amigos. Mas os dois continuaram a gargalhar até que um garoto alto entrou na cabine. Ele tinha cabelos claros e compridos e os olhos escuros. Era do sétimo ano.

- E aí Matthew, beleza? – cumprimentou-o Lucca, enxugando os olhos.

- Olá – disse Giullia, se recompondo.

- Oi Matt, tudo bem? – cumprimentou-o Cathie, tentando não rir da falsa atuação dos outros.

- Oiiiiiii Matt – falou Dana – como foram as férias?

- Ótimas – ele respondeu, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Susy, lhe dando um beijo - Amor, não sabia que tinha vindo para cá.

- Eu avisei... – ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida quando um garoto entrou.

- Quanta gente... Estão distribuindo doce de graça aqui? – disse o garoto olhando um a um. Todos olharam imediatamente para o irmão de Cathie parado na porta. Ele, como a irmã, tinha olhos esverdeados, mas seus cabelos eram pretos e era mais baixo - Não agüento mais esse bando de gentinha barulhenta. - reclamou com os olhos pendendo divertidamente para o lado de Dana - a gente está chegando. Todo mundo a fim de levar detenção por não trajar as _lindas_ vestes da nossa _adorável_ escola?

E dizendo isso, Susy e Matthew saíram da cabine e as garotas expulsaram Lucca e Sean para se trocarem.

- Queria que houvesse um feitiço para trocar de roupa – disse Lucca – tão mais prático!

- É. É. Me sinto um trouxa nessas horas – disse Sean balançando a cabeça – Mas e as férias, boas?

- Depende de quando. Semana passada foi um lixo, marido da minha tia morreu, tivemos que ir lá e toda a chatice que são velórios. Mas antes foi muito legal. Fomos na Grécia. É incrível lá, o tanto de artigos que eles têm! É um oásis para quem está na escola. Mil e uma oportunidades que se abrem quando você tem essas coisas com você. E já mandei encomendar minha capa de invisibilidade. Sério, isso faz uma falta, mesmo tendo a da Giullia.

- Sua mãe sabe? – perguntou Sean já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro que não, nunca tive por que ela não queria comprar. Consegui encomendar lá na Grécia, sem ela saber. Apesar de que foi embora todo o dinheiro que meu pai tinha me dado para gastar nas férias mais as minhas economias.

- Pelo menos você comprou, eu nunca teria a oportunidade com a chata da Cathie o tempo todo me vigiando. Qualquer coisa ela vai lá e conta para a mamãe. Sorte a sua por ser filho único – lamentou Sean.

- Presumo que suas férias não foram boas.

- Chatas a maior parte do tempo.

- Mas você reclama de tudo, heim? – Cathie saiu da cabine, seguida por Giullia e Dana – Nem foram tão chatas assim, a casa estava cheia de gente.

- Se você não percebeu, era _esse_ o problema.

- Não... na verdade, acho que o problema foi a mamãe reclamar com você o tempo todo.

- Isso também, mas se ela acha que eu iria ficar de babá de primo... Que ela continue achando.

- Ajudar um pouco não ia fazer seus braços despencarem, sabia?

- Ajudei, você não escutou os gritos deles? De qualquer forma, elfo serve pra que, por um acaso? E Catherine, para de me encher a paciência, você já o fez durante dois intermináveis meses.

- Ha, ha, quem escuta até acredita. – disse e Lucca entrou na cabine enquanto Sean seguia para a sua.

- Mas no fim, você gostou das suas férias? – perguntou Dana.

- Claro que sim, minhas primas me contaram como foi o ano letivo delas. Elas são bem divertidas. Além do mais, a França tem muita coisa histórica bruxa. Visitamos lugares incríveis. Quero ir ao Egito na páscoa.

- E no natal? – perguntou Dana.

- Ainda não sei, a gente podia combinar algo com todo mundo, o que acham?

- Eu posso providenciar isso – falou Giullia – podemos passar o natal na Alemanha com meus "primos" que há anos não vejo ou na Itália mesmo, com toda a família reunida. Isso é legal por que junta várias famílias, incluindo a do Lucca. Vira uma festança.

- Então decidido! Você visita esses... Quem são mesmo? – perguntou Dana.

- Primos do meu pai – falou Giullia – é, eu os vejo na páscoa ou quando quer que seja.

- Não tem problema nós irmos? – indagou Cathie.

- Claro que não, sintam-se livre para trazerem suas famílias!

- Ótimo. Mas não sei se meus pais querem ir, sabe como é, minha mãe é trouxa e minha irmã também, provavelmente vão preferir passar com a família toda.

- Bom você que sabe. Se quiser passar o natal com a família, podemos passar a virada juntos.

- Que tal decidirem isso quando estiver um _pouco_ mais perto? – falou Lucca saindo da cabine.

- Ótima idéia – sorriu Giullia e eles entraram na cabine, aguardando o trem chegar.

Pouco depois eles deixaram o trem, se dirigindo até as carruagens que os levariam para a escola.

- Giullia, Lucca! – Cathie falou enquanto eles subiam o saguão – Antes de nos dividirmos... É o seguinte, vamos com calma esse ano, sim? Temos os N.O.M´s e eu não vou poder ficar acobertando vocês sempre, não posso deixar que aprontem debaixo de meu nariz e não fazer nada. A diretora vai acabar comendo meu distintivo no café-da-manhã.

- Caramba... como eu não pensei nisso ? – admirou-se Lucca.

- Precisamos bolar um plano urgente - Giullia falou e Dana começou a rir.

- Ah, vão pra sua mesa, ok? – disse a garota com um ar mandão e entrando no salão.

Cathie e Dana foram para a mesa da Grifinória, Lucca e Giullia para Sonserina onde Sean já conversava com seus colegas do quarto ano. Depois de longos minutos os professores já estavam posicionados em suas mesas e todos os alunos já estavam sentados.

Logo em seguida as portas do salão se abriram, e os novatos vinham bem atrás do professor Lupin.

Depois de quatro anos assistindo a cerimônia de seleção tudo se tornava absolutamente chato e a maioria dos alunos mais velhos apenas contavam o tempo para que o maravilhoso banquete chegasse.

- Boa noite e bem-vindos a mais um ano – começou McGonagall quando os alunos terminaram de ser selecionados - Quero lembra-lhes de olhar os itens proibidos na sala do Sr. Filch e que a floresta que fica em nossa propriedade é terminantemente proibida aos alunos. Depois de alguns anos conosco o Professor Stubbs resolveu se aposentar, portanto temos conosco agora um antigo aluno em seu lugar, por favor - fez sinal para o professor mais jovem da mesa – Professor Hugues.

Os aplausos eram, em sua maioria, vindo de garotas que suspiravam levemente com a aparência clássica dele. Ele tinha os olhos claros e cabelos castanhos que caiam displicentemente pelos olhos, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais galante. Alguém gritou dizendo que ele era "de matar".

- Obrigado – disse se levantando – realmente adoro bolinho e esses que a Minnie Mc roubou do Profeta Diário estão realmente maravilhosos. Eu apenas queria um chá de gira-gira, pois esse de pedra roxa me dá dor de joelho - O salão estourou em risadas. A professora McGonagall já se preparava para dizer alguma coisa, mas o professor continuou – Adoro aplausos! Sempre quis ser jogador de quadribol, mas não sabia como mergulhar no lago sem que a lula me pegasse, então comecei a tomar banho de Poção para Alisar os Cabelos, mas os elfos eram simpáticos e sorriam quando eu comia grama, por isso que sempre fui apaixonado pela Minnie Mc! – e dizendo isto tacou um barulhento beijo na bochecha da diretora que o olhou com censura.

- Silêncio – ordenou aos alunos que não paravam de rir – Hagrid, por favor, leve-o a enfermaria que certamente não está consciente. Agora, quando eu descobrir quem fez isso... – ela deu uma pausa, percorrendo o olhar pelo salão. Mas não continuou, e com um gesto com as mãos, as mesas se encheram magicamente de comida.

Cathie olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde viu Giullia com uma falsa expressão chocada com a ameaça da diretora.

- Você não... – mexeu os lábios, na direção da amiga, que negou com veemência.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Dana.

- Est que tu pourrier me excusez, s'il tu plaît ? – disse Cathie, e com o olhar interrogador da amiga, falou - Você pode me dar licença, por favor?

- Ah, mas é chata.

- Não, eu estava recitando algumas frases em francês que aprendi nessas férias.

- Ah, me ensina ? – pediu Dana, animada.

- Claro...

Na mesa da Sonserina, Giullia comia tranqüilamente enquanto Lucca a olhava intrigado.

- E o nome disso é... ?

- Poção da Incoerência, pág. 394, capítulo 15, do livro Poções Explosivas para Grandes Explosões.

- Então eu realmente estava certo quanto ao feitiço de memória?

- Sempre faço o serviço completo, e isso implica a nunca deixar evidencias.

- É... e fazer birra com professor novato é burrice.

- Exatamente, meu único interesse era fazê-lo parecer patético diante de todos. No mais, ele irá me adorar, assim como a maioria dos professores.

- Gostaria que a Minnie Mac – disse Lucca imitando o professor – nos adorasse. Por Merlin, ela não bajula ninguém.

- Você está numa _batalha perdida_ desejando isso – disse Giullia.

- É. Mas o que importa é : começamos bem o ano, han ? O novo professor realmente pareceu um ótario, imagina o constrangimento dele na primeira aula.

- Mal posso esperar – concordou a garota.

Ao final do banquete, eles se dirigiram para seu dormitório nas masmorras, dando um breve aceno para Dana e Cathie. Já esta precisava guiar os alunos do primeiro ano para o dormitório na grifinória, tarefa que ela fez com toda energia, ao contrário do seu parceiro de monitoria que mais parecia desejar chegar logo na torre e dormir.

---------------------------

**N/A:** Olá a todo mundo! Essa fic é parceria minha Teresa com minha amiga Hannah :) Como já perceberam, não há nenhum personagem da trama de Rowling, por que queríamos fazer uma fic nossa, baseado na nossa vida com nossos amigos. Tanto que a maioria dos personagens é baseada nos reais. Então para quem procura por aventuras de Potter e Cia, aqui não é o lugar ;D E para quem gosta dos marotos, mesmo eles não estando na trama, é um clima bastante parecido com o das histórias das fics sobre eles. Iremos escrever do quinto ao sétimo ano, cada ano com um elemento diferente na trama.

Para aqueles que chegaram até aqui, agradecemos a oportunidade! \o/ Para os que acharam um lixo, deixe uma review construtiva xD para os que gostaram, nossa ficamos felizes! Mas mais ainda se você deixar uma review comentando o que gostou. Temos o próximo capítulo pronto. Postaremos na semana que vem, se recebermos reviews é claro u.u

**E no próximo capítulo...**

---------------------------

_Dana acordou assustada com o grito agudo de Cathie, sentando-se tremendo._

_- Quem morreu?_

_- Estamos atrasadas! – Cathie vestiu a capa apressadamente – A primeira aula começou há meia-hora! – Dana gritou também._

_- É de herbologia. – falou começando a se trocar._

_- Era, você quis dizer – Cathie falou enfiando mais um livro na mochila e observava Dana tentar amarrar a gravata._

_- Droga, droga, droga – Dana retirou a gravata para dar o nó corretamente – como logo eu perdi a hora?_

_- Uma bomba de bosta na Shilpa por minha conta se você acertar..._

---------------------------

No mais, 138 dias para Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!! \o/

As autoras.


End file.
